


Monsters, but not quite (A Nice Posture Squad fanfic)

by Tangles (Amami_Da_PlayBoi)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Nice Posture, Youtubers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amami_Da_PlayBoi/pseuds/Tangles
Summary: cringy not-minecraft monster AU. kill me. (i also posted this on quotev dont worry)





	1. Basic info stuff lmao

Some things you might want to know first off--

-I will update irregularly. I have a life. Deal with it.

-Character info-

Tewtiy/Ryan (will be referred to as "Ryan") is a vampire.

Jerome is a werewolf (yes, the "full moon" kind, but also willing transformations / emotional form triggers)

Ben is in this, lives with the crew, and is a mage/ can do magic. Also, he's Ryan's blood slave.

Alex and Dasha are both dragons. For further elaboration, they can also do spells, but only in a close radius. They also have more human forms and disguises. (think Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid)

Ron is not going to be here much, but he's probably a demon? Who knows.

Andrew and Austin will show up later. They are angels.

Because Mitch, Kyle, and JP are at the office, they will be in this. Mitch + Kyle are demons, and JP probably is...?

This will contain profanity and violence, but will not go typically "NSFW"

Some chapters will have titles if I can think of one. They will also be split by //(name)+(name)// for POV switches and the likes.

I don't know where the picture of flower crown Jerome came from, I found it deep into google while looking for disturbing memes.


	2. Chapter 1 technically.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ay bullshit i wrote. so boring. have fun whoever reads this HA

//Jerome// Jerome dug his slightly too long nails into the arms of his already torn chair. He fidgeted around a bit, anxious to end the currently ongoing stream as the minutes ticked into the later hours of the night. This wasn't a good night to be streaming late at all. He'd peeked outside just an hour earlier before his stream, and the blazing moon had been creeping into the sky. "Well, this is where I'm going to have to end the stream," Jerome said, "So I will see you all tomorrow for the next streams! Bye!" Jerome said, immediately clicking to end the stream.

Almost too quickly, Ryan zipped up behind him and set his arms on the chair. Jerome turned around, feeling the pressure on his chair, and nearly jumped out of it. "Jesus, Ryan, you nearly scared my pants off!" he screeched, mildly upset. "I didn't even hear you open the door..."

Ryan snorted, a smile creeping across his face. "Sorry buddy. You just seemed really restless this stream. Full moon tonight?" He said, leaning over to look at Jerome's face. "Yeah," Jerome responded, scratching at his arm. He should've left the office already, but he was already a bit behind on streams so he didn't have the time for it. Ryan frowned, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Ben hasn't left yet, I don't think. Maybe we can ask him for some of his magic tonight...?" He trailed off, thinking. "Actually- don't answer. We're going out tonight whether you like it or not, fluffy."

Ryan said, grabbing Jerome's hand and pulling him out of his chair. The two of them ran throughout the office a bit, slipping past several people before nearly running straight into Ben. "Jesus, slow down a bit, you two!" Ben backed up a bit, startled. "Whats the big hurry?"

Ryan smiled a bit. "Actually, we were looking for you, Ben! We were wondering if you could cast a couple invisibility spells for us," He said.

"Ryan, spell casting is extremely draining. I'm not going to take this lightly," Ben said, scratching his head.

As he said that, Dasha and Alex poked their heads around the corner. "I can vouch for that," Dasha said, crossing her arms as she stepped out beside Ben. "Especially for humans. They don't deal with magic nearly as well."

Ben nodded, thinking about whether or not he would do this. "You're lucky I owe you a lot, Ryan," he said, taking a deep breath. "I can do this tonight, but I won't be able to do anything again for a long time..."

"Hell yes!" Ryan squeaked. Next to him, Jerome smiled, kicking his clothes onto the floor as he finally shifted into his canine form. He shook out his shaggy brown fur and looked expectantly at Ben. Ben sighed, holding his hand out in front of himself. Little yellow flecks popped out of nowhere, swirling around his hand. With a simple flick, the specks split off and swarmed to the two boys in front of him. Next to them, Alex and Dasha cast their own spells, creating blue and pink specks respectively.

"I've needed this flight for awhile, how about you?" Dasha said, flexing her shoulders. Alex nodded. "By the way, any other magic-based creatures, like yourselves, can see you. Only humans can't." She said tilting her head at Jerome and Ryan.

Immediately tired by his spellcasting, Ben turned to sit down on one of the couches in their office. "You four head out without me, I'm... really tired," He spoke softly, sounding drained. Without a second thought, the four turned and walked outside.

//Alex + Dasha// Immediately, Alex and Dasha flung off their human forms and snapped out two pairs of wings each, scales growing over their enlarging body as they began to beat their wings. Dasha's soft pink scales reflected light like a disco ball, but luckily her spell hid that. "God have I needed this," She shouted as Alex rose into the air next to her. "Aww yiss," Alex smiled, revealing his razor-sharp dragon fangs under his baby blue scales.

The two beat their wings in off-sync so they could be as close as possible without smacking each other in the side. Dasha playfully flicked Alex's side with the tip of one wing, then tucked her wings in and dove downwards, laughing. With a roar, Alex flung a portal in front of Dasha and tackled her into it. Through the portal, they crashed into a field, rolling and getting tangled in each others' long, scaled bodies. They laughed, kicking up dirt as they rolled in the field and flinging it at each other. Dasha stuck her face out, swiping her forked tongue across Alex's face to get some dirt off. After some more tussling, the eventually settled down, watching the stars. "We flattened half of this field," Alex said, smiling. He spread his wings out on one side.

//Jerome + Ryan// Ryan held the door open in front of Jerome, smiling at him. The fluffy canine walked out in front of him, pausing to scratch at his side. He shook out his fur and immediately started sprinting off, not waiting for Ryan. The vampire turned, locked the office, and ran off after the speeding wolf, jumping over rails and bushes to catch up to him. "Jeez, for a wolf you sure are speedy as hell," Ryan said, huffing, even though he didn't really need to breathe.

Jerome snorted, picking up the pace. His four clawed paws clicked on the concrete as he swerved around cars and trees. Above them, they heard the faint roars of Alex and Dasha in the sky. Looking up, Jerome stopped paying attention, and flung himself into a car. Ryan snorted, skidding to a halt as he caught up to the slightly confused werewolf in front of him. The smirk fell off his face as he noticed the massive, Jerome-shaped dent in the car in front of them, and the alarm going off. "Shit," he cursed, grabbing Jerome by the scruff. "We gotta go home, buddy," he muttered at the now grumbling wolf. "Police are gonna show up- probably already got called. The owner is in their window, I can hear them-" Ryan stopped, hearing the sound of police sirens. He dragged Jerome to his feet. The wolf was now alert, his ears twitching rapidly. Ryan hissed softly, "Run." The two sprinted off, turning random corners, getting lost in the midst of the city. Jerome stumbled a bit, panting heavily. His thick, brown fur didn't help the heat, and the fact that he was running didn't either. He slowed to a walk, whining a bit. Ryan stopped beside him, looking at the ground to see his pads were bleeding a bit.

"Oh, fuck it all," Ryan said, leaning over and picking the massive Jerome up off the floor. "God damn, you sure weigh a lot." Jerome growled playfully, licking him on his face. Ryan blushed a bit, turning away to focus on getting back to the office. Hanging from his arms, Jerome looked up at the softly blinking stars. With a huff, he settled comfortably, and snuggled into Ryan’s cold arms as they slowed to a walk in the city.


End file.
